The present invention relates to an operation panel and a displaying method for a copying machine, and more specifically, to an operation panel which facilitates recognition of various operating keys on the operation panel and displays for displaying various data and to a displaying method which enables adequate recognition of data to be set and entered by the operator or which enables display of the automatic exposure operation state without increasing the type of displays.
Conventionally, in copying machines, for the purpose of improving convenience of use, machines providing a magnification change function, an automatic magnification setting function, and an automatic copy paper selecting function and the like have been developed. Corresponding to these functions, displays for displaying various functions are provided and also operation parts for carrying out various functions are provided. As a result the arrangement of the various keys and the various displays is complicated, and also the operating procedure is complicated.
Accordingly, an adequate copying operation can be made only after original size, copy paper size, magnification, copy quantity and the like are set before performing copying operation. Nevertheless, some setting operation is sometimes forgotten, and in this case improper operation takes place, such as excessively large or small copy image or an excessively large or small quantity of copies. Particularly, when selecting the automatic magnification setting function or the automatic copy paper selecting function, it can take the operator a long time to locate the operating key for selecting the function, or the operator sometimes cannot identify the key for selecting the desired function and so operates an incorrect key.
Also, when selecting the automatic magnification setting function or the automatic copy paper selecting function, the above-mentioned setting operations are not required to be made wholly, and discernment between the setting operations to be made and those that are automatic, and so not required to be made, has to be performed, and thereby the above-mentioned trouble takes place even more so.
Furthermore, for the copying machine provided with an automatic exposure function, it is desirable that the mounting of a display device solely for display purpose on the already complicated display panel be avoided if possible and that an indication of whether the automatic exposure function is selected or not selected be adequately visible. Because, in the case where the automatic exposure function is selected, the wrong impression is sometimes given that the original copying operation already has been completed during the exposure setting operation prior to the copying operation, and as a result the original cover is opened when the automatic exposure setting operation is completed, and a worse quality copy is obtained than would be produced by the original copying operation.